


[Podfic] Tales of Hoffman (a limerick)

by twtd



Category: Les Contes d'Hoffman - Offenbach/Barbier
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Offenbach opera in 3 Acts with Prologue and Epilogue. The fictional E.T.A. Hoffmann tells the stories of his three great loves.A podfic.
Relationships: Antonia/E. T. A. Hoffmann/Giulietta/Olympia/Stella, Coppélius/Dapertutto/Lindorf/Dr Miracle/La Muse | Nicklausse (Les Contes d'Hoffmann)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Tales of Hoffman (a limerick)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales of Hoffmann (a limerick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100139) by [PoorMissFinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorMissFinch/pseuds/PoorMissFinch). 



> Thank you to PoorMissFinch for letting me podfic this!

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the VoiceTeam 2020 Competition!


End file.
